


Always on my Mind

by passeridae



Series: little things I should have said and done [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, D/s, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Lobotomy, M/M, Mild Gore, Supersoldier Healing, bimbofication, brief Eye Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: They take a week off, together, so they can try it. Travel to Jack’s family farm, miles from anywhere, where they won’t be disturbed unless they want to be. Doing it on base seems… unwise. If nothing else, Athena might try to stop them. And explaining things would be tricky — better to be safe than sorry.(Jack wants to just be Jack, Gabriel obliges him)





	Always on my Mind

They take a week off, together, so they can try it. Travel to Jack’s family farm, miles from anywhere, where they won’t be disturbed unless they want to be. Doing it on base seems… unwise. If nothing else, Athena might try to stop them. And explaining things would be tricky — better to be safe than sorry.

The last half of the car trip, Jack can’t help but jitter in his seat. Full of restless energy, wound tight with yearning. He doesn’t want to wait, wants to start things now, but they have preparation work they have to do. Checking the house for critters, stocking the fridge, making the bed. Moving the bed downstairs, in case Jack can’t handle them afterwards. He’s distracted, working mechanically through the list they put together beforehand until they’re done. Everything’s ready. They can finally do it.

Gabriel is just as jittery, just as excited as Jack is, though he’s trying hard not to show it. He can’t help but keep touching Jack, light swipes of his hands, gentle kisses over his shoulders and neck. “You’re sure about this?” he asks as Jack sits at the dining table, bringing out a small black case from his bag. 

“I am, Gabe, I,” Jack has to pause to suck in a breath, to swallow at the sight of the case out in the open, “I want this so much. Please.”

Gabriel places the case on the table, sits in front of Jack, one hand cupped against his cheek. “And you’ve got all the failsafes set up?”

Jack presses into the touch with something approaching desperation, “Yes, I do, set to your codes, please, Gabriel, I can’t stop thinking about it.” His thighs are sweaty against the wood of the chair, his shirt sticking to his chest. His breathing is short and sharp, like he’s been sprinting across a battlefield. He needs this, needs it so badly he can’t think. Doesn’t want to think. 

“Okay, Jackie, I’m going to do it now.” Gabriel breaks eye contact to open the case, revealing what looks to be a large silver needle and small hammer lying innocently on black velvet. He picks them up, weighing them in his hands. They’d bought them special, just for this week. He and Jack had been talking about this for so long, ever since Jack had mentioned how much he wanted it. Wanted Gabriel to do it. He takes a deep breath, steadying his hands. He doesn’t want to mess this up. “Keep your eyelids open for me, babe,” he murmurs, as he positions the pick, then softly taps it in.

(When they’d first talked about it, it had been a hypothetical of sorts. Jack had brought it up as Gabriel was keeping him on the brink of orgasm, teasing and taunting him with release but never quite letting him get the relief he craved. Jack wanted to not have any responsibility, he’d told Gabriel through gasps and whines, wanted to be nothing but a pretty thing for Gabriel to fuck. Wanted to be slow and quiet, and cared for. “So you want to be a bimbo,” Gabriel had told him, sliding his fingers across Jack’s chest and pinching at his nipples, “I can do that. You’d be so pretty dressed in lace for me, waiting for me to come home.” It was more than that, though, Jack had revealed. He didn’t want to _play_ dumb. He wanted Gabriel to make him so.)

Jack keeps eye contact with Gabriel as the pick hits home. Gabe can see the moment it connects with the brain, in the fluttering of Jack's eyelids and the way his eyes unfocus. Become hazy, soft. The way his mouth opens in a little fluttering gasp, almost inaudible under the sounds of the grass outside the windows. A bruise blooms across Jack’s eyelid, under his eye, as Gabriel wiggles the pick, just a little, before removing it. One down, one to go. Jack lists a little in his seat, leaning towards Gabriel like he can’t help it. Gabriel positions his chin with a soft hand, shushing him gently. Talking to him like he’s a spooked dog. “That’s it, baby, just like that for me, now stay there and I’m gonna make you so good.” He’s fairly sure that Jack can still understand him, which is a good sign, because he holds perfectly still as Gabriel slides the pick through the other orbital socket and into the soft brain matter behind it. “Good boy, that’s it, you’re doing so well.”

As he pulls the pick out, Jack wavers, then slumps forwards into Gabriel’s chest. He makes a happy little sound as he rubs his face against Gabe’s shirt, catlike in his enthusiasm. “Gabe,” he mutters, soft and slurring, “Gabe.” He’s smiling, unabashed, wide and happy. Something soft and warm unfurls in Gabriel’s chest at the sight. He pats Jack’s hair, smoothing it down at the back of Jack’s head. “Yeah, Jackie, it’s me. Why don’t we get you into bed, huh?”

He has the best intentions, bundling them both into the bed they moved downstairs. They’re tired, they had a long day, Jack needs to rest after everything. He means to sleep, he really does. But Jack is so soft against him, pressed close like Gabriel is tethering him to reality, making soft noises that go straight to Gabe’s cock. It’s just like when Jack’s deep in subspace for him, soft and pliant and needy. He doesn’t consciously decide to slide Jack’s sweats down to palm at his ass, but finds his hands there nevertheless. And the noise Jack makes in response is so gratifying — a little half-whine that transforms into an exclamation of, “oh!” as Gabriel’s fingers start to press against Jack’s hole. And, cheeky thing, Jack had clearly worked himself open at some point earlier in the day, because Gabriel’s fingers quickly become slick and Jack’s body opens easily for him as he pushes in. 

“You’re a menace,” he tells Jack as he works his way inside, pressing against Jack’s prostate with the ease of practice. Jack writhes in his grasp, head thrown back against the mattress, looking at Gabriel like he hung the stars in the sky. And if that’s not candy for his libido, right there. As soon as Jack’s taking three fingers easily, he pulls out, ignoring Jack’s displeased whine, and rolls Jack onto his back. Jack lets him, soft, going along with every motion. It’s like moving a life sized doll, but so much better. He grabs his cock in one hand, presses it into Jack’s body slowly but inexorably. Jack pants, arches under him at the overwhelming sensations, whines and wriggles. Jack’s cock is hard, too, and Gabriel gives it a few absent jerks as he seats himself deep inside Jack’s body. He feels softer than usual, gripping tight but not painfully hard. And he’s so hot around him. Gabriel had read that this was a possible side effect of the procedure, but feeling it is a whole other matter. He clenches his grip on Jack’s hips, knowing that there’ll be bruises tomorrow, and thrusts.

Jack’s so much more vocal, in this state, inhibitions all but shattered. It doesn’t take Gabriel long to come, deep in Jack’s body like a claim. He pushes back inside afterwards, curled around Jack, gently touching him until he finally jerks and comes over the sheets, tightening around Gabriel until he’s oversensitive and hard again, rocking slowly to completion as Jack dozes off. In the morning, he wakes Jack by fucking into him again, Jack flat on his belly and rutting into the sheets. Then he makes breakfast, sits Jack at the dining table and hand-feeds him until their plates are clear. Jack’s smile is dopey and happy, spreading across his entire face as he looks at Gabriel. He seems to be Jack’s favourite thing to watch. In the afternoon, they sit on the porch, Jack curled against Gabriel as he reads a book. When the book becomes boring, Gabriel sucks him off in front of the open sky, Jack gasping his name to the heavens. 

So it goes for the week, Gabriel using Jack however he wishes, and Jack pliant and accepting, vocal in his enjoyment. He regains his speech by the fourth day, able to speak in complete sentences. He doesn’t want to, most of the time, and Gabriel doesn't make him. By the last day of their holiday, he’s able to remember his access codes for his work accounts, able to read again. As they drive away from the house, Jack puts his hand on Gabriel’s thigh and thanks him, fervently, for giving him a time where he could just be “Jack”. “Maybe,” he asks, looking up through his lashes, “we could do it again, if you’d like?”

Gabriel’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. He has to force himself to keep looking at the road. “Yeah,” he says, voice hoarse, “I’d like that.”


End file.
